The present invention relates to an automatic water release/cutoff electric thermos bottle of which a special internal structure not only provides the thermos with the function of automatically releasing or cutting off reserved water, but also prevents water in the thermos from overflowing despite being constantly under high temperature and pressure.
Currently, the electric thermos bottles available in the market are generally the hand-pressing type. The shortcomings of this type of thermos bottles includes:
1. Users' hands are frequently injured by high tempertured steam leaking from the thermos when they pump water therein; and
2. The poor airtight condition of the thermos frequently causes inconvenience.
In response, the inventor has developed an electric thermos bottle which eliminates the above-mentioned shortcomings of conventional electric thermos bottles, As a result, our quality of life is upgraded, and the safety and convenience of electric thermos bottles is enhanced.